FIESTA DE ANIVERSARIO
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Luis Carlos vuelve de otra de sus aventuras y recibe una otra sorpresa especial! Participaciones de Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith, Cereal Pascual y N3k00-Ch4N. Secuela de "¿Cómo creen que serán las generaciones del mañana?"


**Nota de Coyote Smith: Hola, chicos y chicas! Ese fic va a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de 3 años de Luis Carlos en este sítio :D Este fic es una continuación de "¿Cómo creen que serán las generaciones del mañana?" y se pasa en el mismo universo que lo de las otras fiestas de cumpleaños :) Espero que gusten del fic así como lo del año pasado! :D**

-Argh! Que memorias horribles!-exclamó Kyle frotándose la cabeza luego de salir de psicólogo, siendo acompañado por sus amigos.

-Bueno, al menos superamos en parte esos recuerdos terribles-dijo Stan tratando de animarlo, y también se recuperando.

-Aun así me molesta como mi pareja que las personas más escogen sea con el judío! Ahhh!-exclamó Cartman molesto con el Kyman que las personas ponían en los fics.

-Yo no comprendo también como me ponen que gusto de hombres! Yo por ejemplo tuve varias novias en el pasado y follo a Bebe varias veces en el presente!-exclamó Kenny medio molesto acordándose de las varias parejas yaoi que le pusieron.

-Aunque Luis haya hecho eso con nosotros él no tuvo esa intención, y creo que debemos hacer una fiesta para su aniversario y para el segundo en ese universo. Que dicen?-preguntó el azabache para los demás.

-Luis nos ayudó mucho y es buen amigo, luego creo que debemos hacer una fiesta para él-concordó el pelirrojo.

-Y podríamos divertirnos ahí-sugirió el rubio pervertido.

-Brah, solo voy a ayudar a esa minoría debido a la comida-dijo el gordo de Cartman, en cuanto los chicos lo miraban de manera molesta.

-Cierto, voy a llamar a Wendy y a los demás para ayudar en hacer la fiesta y los regalos!-exclamó alegre el pelinegro, en cuanto los otros miembros del cuarteto lo seguían para ver lo que hacer.

Más anoche, Luis Carlos, salió de un portal interdimensional, en el medio de una calle de South Park medio cansado.

-Aquella Mujer-Ardilla de Marvel es muy extraña-comentó el latino, sobándose un poco la cara.

Entonces el latino siguió en dirección a su casa que tenía en este universo, pero al abrir la puerta de la casa, tuvo una gran sorpresa.

-QUE PASÓ CON MIS COSAS Y CON AMANDA!?-exclamó Luis Carlos, verificando como desesperado cada habitación en la casa, hasta encontrar un billete arriba de la mesita de noche de su cuarto.

-"Luis Carlos, use este lienzo para taparse los ojos y enseguida apriete el botón de ese pequeño aparato de tele transporte, Coyote"-decía el billete, en cuanto el latino miraba con atención el aparato.

-Uhm...cierto...espero que Coyote me devuelva mis cosas-dijo medio molesto el latino, para poner el lienzo negro en sus ojos y después apretar el botón, sintiendo su cuerpo ser transportado y pasó a sacar el pañuelo oscuro, para enseguida ser sorprendido de nuevo.

-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, LUIS CARLOS!-exclamaron Coyote, Fer, Robato, y los demás chicos y chicas de South Park, soplando cosas para hacer sonidos animados y cayendo guirlandas en él.

-Wow! Qué bueno que hayan hecho una fiesta para mí, chicos!-exclamó animado Luis Carlos se quedando con una grande sonrisa en la cara.

-Nosotros te importamos con usted, papito!-exclamó Amanda, su novia diablita, usando trajes minúsculos como siempre y le dando un beso en la boca, lo dejando más animado, pero molestando un poco a Fer y a Wendy.

-Bueno, por curiosidad dónde estoy? Y que pasó con mis cosas?-preguntó Luis curioso para saber dónde era este sitio y que pasó con sus objetos, haciendo con que las chicas riesen animadas.

-Esa es nuestra nueva casa, querido!-exclamó la morena de ropas provocativas, abrazando más a su novio, y dejándolo sorprendido.

-Pero como lograron comprar esa mansión para mí?-preguntó el latino boquiabierto mirando la habitación de entrada de la mansión.

-Fue un regalo de Coyote-dijo Isabel para su novio, que hizo con que el otro latino se quedase medio orgulloso.

-Pero yo y las chicas también ayudamos con la decoración y con los nuevos objetos de la casa-continuó Amanda en un tono alegre, en cuanto las otras chicas chicas como Annie y Red también se quedaron animadas y daban gritos y saltos de alegría.

-Bueno, gracias, querida. Y que más tiene en esa mansión?-preguntó Luis Carlos con los ojos mirando todo con atención.

-Tiene una piscina olímpica ahí afuera así como en la mansión de mi novio-dijo Isabel, usando ninguna ropa, como siempre, haciendo con que Amanda frunciese el ceño un poco y molestando un poco a Wendy y Nicole y Fer, pero animando las otras chicas y haciendo atraer la atención de los otros chicos.

-Bueno, gracias por ti, las chicas y Coyote ayudaren con eso de mi nuevo lar-dijo en un tono medio avergonzado el moreno, al mirar las tetas gigantes de la latina-Pero no sé sí va a ser de mucha utilidad, ya que viajo de universo en universo-continuó el súper héroe aun prestando atención en el cuerpo de la chica.

-No se preocupe, Luis. Mi regalo fue construirte unos aparatos para que su mansión sea tele transportada para cualquier universo que quieras, para que así puedas dormir tranquilo-dijo Robatomico, apareciendo en su forma de robot.

-Wow!-exclamó Luis Carlos muy emocionado por todos los regalos que recebia.

-Pero ahora creo que Carlitos debe recibir sus regalos que él puede recibir los regalos de los demás, no?-sugirió Fer, que quería que todos entregasen luego los objetos para el latino.

-Verdad. Aquí está su regalo, Luis-dijo Stan, cargando unos paquetes bien grandes.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó Luis curioso mirando el regalo que Stan le dio.

-Ahí dentro están nuestras ropas de aquel juego que solíamos jugar cuando niños y también nuestras primeras versiones de nuestros trajes de héroes. Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer-dijo Stan en cuanto esperaba la reacción del moreno.

-Los coleccionistas pagarían mucho por cualquier una de esas prendas! Muchísimas gracias, Stan!-dijo el super héroe en un tono animado y abrazando al chico de ojos azules.

-Bueno, gracias por te haber gustado mi regalo, Luis-dijo Stan contento por Luis haber gustado de su regalo y enseguida saliendo del abrazo y siendo seguido por Kenny.

-Hola Luis! Como sé que te gusta mujeres desnudas, logré convencer a la mamá de Cartman a desnudarse y hacer fotos sensuales y con juguetes de ese tipo para una revista. Aquí está la primer edición!-exclamó contentó el rubio pervertido, en cuanto Cartman se quedaba rojo de furia y trataba de contener su furia en cuanto gruñía.

-De nada, Carlos!-exclamó el rubio de ojos azules en un tono también alegre.

-También puedo hacer esas posiciones y fotos para ti-habló Amanda apareciendo en su lado y haciendo con que el moreno se sonrojase más y saliese un poco de saliva de la boca.

-Bueno, ahora es mi vez-dijo el pelirrojo, cargando una caja, alejando el rubio alegre

-Qué es eso, Kyle?-preguntó Luis Carlos curioso por lo que tenía en la caja.

-Una caja con libros de Stephen Hawking sobre las explicaciones de los fenómenos físicos del universo, como aquello de los multiuniverso y los portales entre dimensiones de manera científica-explicó el chico de ushanka verde orgulloso por su regalo.

-Bueno, gracias por esos libros, Kyle-dijo el de nariz afilada para el pelo rizado, que apretó su mano y se quedó satisfecho por el que hacia aniversario gustar de su regalo.

-Ahora es la hora del Coon!-exclamó Cartman apareciendo con una caja llena de cuando era súper héroe.

-Uhm...gracias por el regalo, Cartman-dijo Luis al chico castaño, que se quedó muy orgulloso-'Creo que puedo usar esas cosas como pisapapeles o como arma'-pensó mirando las varias cosas del Coon, como muñecos y camisetas-'Aún me sigue pareciendo casi lo mismo'-continuó pensando el latino medio molesto con el regalo-Bueno, gracias, Cartman-continuó el chico súper mintiendo sobre lo que pensaba, dejando al gordo orgulloso y arrogante como siempre.

-Bueno-GAH!-Aqui está mi regalo, Luis!-GAH! Un casco especial para que los aliens y agentes del gobierno no puedan leer su mente-GAH!-dijo el chico rubio mostrando un casco metálico de personas que usan de bicicletas normal.

-Que buen protección, Tweek-dijo Luis gustando más del estilo del casco que de su función, ya que dudaba que funcionase contra lo que dijo Tweek.

-GAH! Gracias!-agradeció el chico rubio nervioso con una leve sonrisa y siendo seguido por su mejor amigo.

-Hola, Luis. No sabía que darte, luego decidí que te regalaría un show de strippers en el Hipopótamo de mienta. No es sexo, pero ya es alguna cosa-dijo el chico pelinegro en una voz monótona.

-Ehhh...gracias, Craig-dijo Luis cogiendo el billete que le daba ese derecho.

-No se preocupe, papito. Puedes animarte un poco con ese show y...yo también para hacerte ciertas "cosillas"-dijo la diablita, en cuanto se apretaba contra su cuerpo, dejando al latino de nuevo sonrojado.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno-dijo Token caminando de manera calma como siempre.

-Hola, Token! Que me vas a dar de regalo? Y espero que no sea dinero-dijo el latino acordándose de su regalo del año pasado.

-No, no es eso. Es una Ferrari!-exclamó el afro-americano, apuntando a una Ferrari Enzo que se encontraba en los jardines cerca de la piscina olímpica.

-En serio!? Muchas gracias por el auto!-exclamó el latino alegre por lograr haber obtenido ese auto, y empezó a abrazar el de piel oscura muy fuerte.

-Cierto, de nada, Luis-dijo agradecido el afro-americano, se soltando del abrazo, en cuanto este miraba admirado la Ferrari así como los demás.

-Qué bueno que te gustó, Luis. Token no tenía idea que darte y como yo ya tengo una colleción de autos lujosos como Ferraris, en mi mansión y me gusta sugerí eso para él darte como regalo-comentó Coyote para el otro latino, que no prestó mucho atención en lo que dijo, durante un cierto tiempo como los demás, hasta que decidieron volver los sitios donde estaban.

-Bueno...ehh…quien va darme el próximo regalo?-preguntó Luis a los demás.

-Creo que ahora es el regalo de una chica!-exclamó Wendy con confianza en su regalo, que estaba en un caja colorida.

-Hola, Wendy! Que tiene en esa caja para mí?-preguntó Luis Carlos curioso.

-Noté que no usas ropas muy elegantes, luego decidí comprarte un traje lujoso que usa para ir en la ópera y ocasiones importantes. Aquí está!-dijo la chica alegre entrando la caja para el moreno medio musculoso.

-Ehhh…gracias por la ropa-dijo Luis Carlos para la chica-"¿Lo está diciendo en serio?""-pensó mirando la caja con ese traje, en cuanto Wendy, no se dando cuenta de eso, dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, se alejó de Luis y enseguida empezó a besar su novio con pasión-"Bueno, al menos Stan y ella están felices ahora"-continuó pensando el latino, en cuanto ponía el regalo en un rincón de la sala.

-Esperen, esperen! No olviden de mí!-exclamó para sorpresa de todos, una chica con orejas de gato, entrando en la mansión.

-Neko! Como lograste llegar aquí?-preguntó curioso Coyote se acercando a la chica así como los demás, en cuanto la chica descansaba con las manos en los tobillos por algunos momentos.

-Es que me acordé que Luis Carlos hacía aniversario! Luego decidí encontrarlo para dar su regalo!-dijo Neko más relajada.

-Y cuál es, Neko?-preguntó Luis saliendo de su estado de letargo.

-Bueno, hace algún tiempo participé de un sorteo y gané videos pornográficos en formato de anime, hentai, pero además de recibir yaoi, también recibí yuri y hetero! Luego decidí darle las películas y series porno con hetero y yuri para ti-explicó la chica con orejas de gato, mostrando unas 2 cajas de tamaño que estaban afuera de la entrada de la mansión.

-Eso está mejor-dijo Luis animado, en cuanto Kenny miraba con interés los videos.

-No, Kenny. Los videos son de él no de ti-explicó Bebe para el chico rubio.

-Pero yo quiero mirarlos!-imploró el chico de parka naranja.

-Bueno, yo también tengo hentai yuri y hetero en mi casa, podemos ver juntos algún día de eses y hacer lo que nos dos gustamos-dijo la rubia rizada, guiando la mano de Kenny para debajo de su micro falda y revelando que no usaba panties, dejando al rubio muy alegre.

-Entendí-dijo él, se quedando con una sonrisa muy larga y Bebe dando risitas.

-"Kenny tiene suerte de tener a Bebe. Creo que luego serán novios"-pensó Luis mirando la escena animado.

-Y que pasó con Timmy, Jimmy, Gregory y Christopher?-preguntó Amanda para Isabel curiosa al no encontrarlos en la fiesta.

-Es que Jimmy y Timmy fueron a ayudar en la divulgación de la Olimpiada de las personas con deficiencias en Rio y Greg y el Topo fueron para algún sitio hacer una nueva misión-explicó la chica de buen cuerpo que usaba ninguna ropa y solo tacones rojos a la otra que usaba ropas minusculas y también tenía un buen cuerpo.

-Ahora es mi turno de regalarte, Luis!-apareció Clyde animado y yendo en dirección al latino y interrumpiendo la charla de las dos.

-Que va a ser? No va a ser comida, no?-dijo Luis Carlos acordándose del regalo del año pasado.

-No, Luis. Está vez son calzados deportivos!-exclamó Clyde señalando un paquete colorido de tamaño medio conteniendo varas cajas de zapato en su interior.

-Justo lo necesario para que no me salgan más cayos! Gracias, Clyde!-dijo el latino para el castaño en un tono levemente burlón, pero este no notó eso y se quedó agradecido.

-Cierto! Ahora es el mío Carlitos! Azazel, Daria! Vengan a distribuir la comida!-exclamó Fer para enseguida los dos diablos que ella había ganado de cumpleaños en el pasado, apareciesen solo usando delantales, que solo les tapaban un poco la área del músculo, pero mostraban los pectorales de los dos, especialmente los de Daria, que eran grandes.

-Que es que vas darme, Fer?-preguntó Luis Carlos curioso en cuanto miraba a los diablos cargando bandejas de platos en las manos.

-Decidí darte sus comidas favoritas de cumpleaños, Carlitos, como...-iba diciendo Fer al que hacia aniversario.

-POLLO FRITO!-exclamó Cartman cogiendo una grande cantidad de pollo y poniendo en su boca.

-Esperen por mí!-exclamó Luis, para enseguida coger el pollo frito de la bandeja del diablo de una sola vez y llenar su boca igual a Cartman.

-Luis, gusta mucho de su comida, no?-dijo Coyote en un tono medio burlón en cuanto cogía a un pollo gorro junto a su novia, que solo usando tacones rojos aprovechaba para reír un poco.

-Tienen que dividir para Ponfy y Smaug también!-comentó Fer apuntando a su perro, que había crecido, y bañado, así como su dragón, que miraba todo del lado de fuera.

-Grau, grau, grau-gruñó el dragón alegre por Fer estar feliz.

-Eso mismo, Smaug!Y no se preocupe que su amigo dragón de Coyote también está a su lado!-dijo Fer animada, en cuanto se mostraba el otro dragón que Coyote ganó en su cumpleaños también alegre por su dueño y los otros estar feliz.

-Que sabroso! Gracias por la comida Fer!-dijo Luis con la boca llena de pollo.

-Me alegro que les hayan gustado la comida-dijeron los dos diablos satisfechos por haber hecho su tarea, y al girar para ir a la cocina, revelaron sus culos bien torneados, llamando la atención de los chicos y chicas.

-Él tiene suerte en tener a ella-murmuraron varios chicos al mirar el culo de Daria(pero no con los parejas, como Stan, Coyote).

-Y ella a él-dijeron las chicas mirando con atención al culo duro del diablo.

-Ellos luego servirán pizza de todos los tipos-añadió Fer contenta por Luis haber gustado la comida.

-Ahora es el regalo del príncipe del Infierno!-exclamó Damien apareciendo en un bola de fuego.

-Hola diablito! Que viniste hacer aquí?-preguntó Luis Carlos en un tono burlón, para el de ojos rojos.

-Bueno, aquí está mi regalo, Luis-dijo Damien entregándole una pócima.

-Que es eso?-preguntó Luis curioso con el objeto en las manos.

-Es una rica bebida de ingredientes especiales-dijo Damien para el latino-'No sabe que es veneno! JA JA JA!'-pensó el hijo del diablo orgulloso con su idea de matarlo.

-Uhm…gracias, pobre diablo!-exclamó Luis alegre para enseguida beber la bebida de una sola vez, dejando a Damien ansioso por el resultado, pero solo llevó luego de algunos momentos a Luis solo dio un leve bostezo, sorprendiendo a Damien.

-Estuvo bien sabrosa!-comentó el que hacia aniversario, en cuanto masajeaba su barriga de placer.

-Pero como no sentiste nada de mal?-preguntó el de ojos rojos atónito.

-Estuvo muy rica!-dijo Luis Carlos alegre por no haber sentido nada en cuanto Damien se alejaba gruñendo medio alto.

-SHABLAGOO! Ahora es la hora de mi regalo!-exclamó Gok Zarak en su tono de voz infantil de siempre, apareciendo en el medio de todos con una sonrisa grande en la cara.

-Pero donde está tu regalo, Gok?-preguntó el de nariz afilada frotándose la cabeza.

-Está allí afuera!-exclamó el chico apuntando para una ventana al lado de los dragones y mostrando un árbol gigantesco de frambuesas.

-Wow! Muchas gracias, chico frambuesa!-exclamó Luis para enseguida abrazar al héroes, que se molestó un poco por el nombre, en cuanto al dragón de Coyote y lo de Fer miraban la árbol con interés, así como Ponfy, que empezó a orinar en el árbol.

-Ponfy, no!-exclamó Fer se acercando a su perro con una cara de molestia.

-Que asco!-exclamó Luis en un tono burlón en cuanto Fer trataba de ir detrás de su perro.

-Y señorita Fer, debo decirte algo-dijo Daria se acercando a la chica latina junto a su novio, Azazel.

-Que es Daria?-preguntó Fer curiosa a la diablita que consideraba como ayudante y amiga, dejando a Ponfy ir a jugar con los dragones.

-Es que...empezó a decir el diablo musculoso, para enseguida ella hablar.

-Estoy embarazada-continuó la chica, dejando a todos sorprendidos, especialmente a Fer que se quedó con lo ojos grandes.

-¿A qué hora sucedió eso?-preguntó ella mirándola aun de esa manera.

-Bueno, como sabes me gusta de tener sexo de todas las formas con él y bueno un dia luego de me haber embestido dentro de la vagina eso debe haber ocurrido-habló la diabla de buen cuerpo, con el resto aun atónito.

-Bueno, puedes cuidar de él ahi en mi casa sí quieres o en el infierno sí quieres puedes seguir conmigo como mi ayudante así como su novio-contestó Fer de manera tranquila, dejando a la diablita alegre así como su novio.

-En serio? Muchas gracias, Fer!-exclamó la diabla abrazando la chica con mucha fuerza.

-De nada, de nada, Daria-dijo Fer retribuyendo el abrazo de la mujer de buen cuerpo.

-Me alegra que Daria y Azazel tendrán una familia-dijo Amanda alegre junto a su novi, que meneaba la cabeza concordando con la afirmación.

-Bueno, creo que todos ya han dado los regalos para mi entonces vamos a aprovechar y comer más!-exclamó Luis alegre y yendo de nuevo para sentarse en un sofa de una de las varias salas de su nueva mansión, pero entonces es interrumpido.  
-Espere! Espere! Aun falta un otro regalo mio!-exclamó Coyote se acercando a su mejor amigo.

-Y cual es?-preguntó el super heróe curioso se acercando al otro latino.

-Una caja llenas de pildora! Pero no es una cualquier, esa permite que el pene del hombre se quede erecto y permite eyacular más y más de una sola vez y te ofrce una enorme enegria sexual que tiene duración de varias horas!-exclamó Coyote mostrando un montón de pildoras rojas dentro de una jarra que habia sacado de la caja, atrayendo la atención de los demás chicos y de varias chicas.

-Wow! Muchas gracias, por ese regalo excelente!-exclamó Luis abrazando al chico más fuerte que los demás, en cuanto Amanda lamia sus labios al imaginar la potencia sexual que su novio tendría luego de engullir una de esas.

-Por curiosidad donde sacaste la idea, Coyote?-preguntó Kenny admirado con la pildora.

-Eso lo saqué de una versión paralela mia de un universo zombie-dijo el chico latino guiñando un ojo para los chicos y para los lectores.

-Y puedes compartir con nosotras?-preguntó Bebe, junto a varias chicas, incluyendo Wendy.

-Luego de algunos dias produciré más para ustedes y para los chicos, no se preocupen-dijo Coyote en un tono burlón en cuanto los demás, con excepción de Fer, que contenía las ganas de reir de los demás por la reacción al mirar esa pildora.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias, Coyote!-exclamó Luis alegre y mirando la jarra animado.

-Y yo y todos nosotros tenemos un ultimo regalo para usted, Luis!-dijo su novia diablita, sonriendo junto a los demás.

-Cual?-preguntó Luis curioso sacando los ojos de la jarra.

-Ancalagon! Smaug! Pueden soplar!-ordenó Fer para los dos dragones, que enseguida empezaron a lanzar llamas, que acendieron diversos fuegos artificiales en el jardin, que volaron en el cielo y haciendo varios dibujos.

-BBBUUUUMMMMM!-sonaron los fuegos ya alto en cielo.

-Esa parece a mi mamá!-exclamó Cartman apuntando a una que apareció en el cielo.

-Y esa a nosotros!-exclamaron el cuarteto a otra que apreció.

-Esa a mi con Amanda!-exclamó Luis Carlos apuntando a una que acababa de explotar.

Y luego de algunos minutos mirando a la de todos ellos y de varios sitios en South Park-Por fin va a aparecer la principal!-exclamó Coyote muy alegre.

-BBBBBBUUMMMMM!-explotó un montón de fuegos de una sola vez, formando la imagen de todos ellos juntos.

-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, LUIS CARLOS!-exclamaron todos juntos para Luis que se quedó muchisimo alegre.

-SSSSIIIIIIIII!-exclamó el moreno dando un salto bien grande en aire y siendo abrazado por todos los demás.

-Bueno, gracias por leer el fic, especialmente a ti Luis! Es muy bueno que estés con nosotros en fan ficción! Y ahora volveré a la fiesta con los demás! Y de nuevo, feliz aniversario!-exclamó Coyote delante de la computadora y volvió a conmemorar con los demás esa...

 **FIESTA DE ANIVERSARIO!**

 **Nota del autor:Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que hayan gustado de ese fic! Sí posible dejen review! Espero también que haya sido de su gusto, Luis! Y FELIZ 3° ANIVERSARIO EN FAN FICCIÓN PARA TI Y QUE TENGAS MUCHOS MÁS! :D**


End file.
